Atem's True Love
by number1-FanofYAOI
Summary: Atem realizes he was once a Pharaoh AND that he has a darker half. He also realizes he care for Yugi more than he thought he did. Rated M for 2lemons, a rape, and language. R&R Chapter 4 in 2 day MAX!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, This chapter and the next chapter are gonna be short but just bear with me here. The third will be longer and better. (Hint: lemon) I don't own anything but the story and Yoru. The rest of the characters and stuff belong to Takahshi R&R .

Atem's True Love

&

His Dark Secret

School was out for summer break. Yugi and Atem where planning to go hang out with Anzu and the gang at the arcade. Yugi was fast asleep while Atem lay on his bed, gazing out of the skylight in their room. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow, thinking something bad was going to happen he slowly fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly he was in a golden room, with strange writings on the walls. He was wearing a white, cotton skirt like thing with a blue cloth over the front, a red cape with a golden, pyramid like pendant hanging around his neck. He also had a strange golden headband on with the same symbol as the golden pyramid.

Then the room went dark, a familiar figure began approaching him. When he could see who it was he froze, it was him. "Who are you?" The figure laughed. "Why can't you tell?" It asked coming close then stopping right in front of Atem. "I am you and you are me, Pharaoh."

Atem was confused. _Pharaoh? What is he talking about?_ The figure was wearing the same clothes as Atem, but his eyes where red, he had fangs, wings, and a tail. "How can we be the same? And what do you mean by Pharaoh?" The creature snickered. "I am the darkest part of your heart, locked away for 5,000 years. I am your true form. You where a great Pharaoh, until you set me free and almost destroyed the world. But then something happened, you locked me away in your heart, killing yourself in the process." This was all much to take in. _Darkest part of my heart? Me, a Pharaoh?_

The last thing he heard was a maniacal laugh and then utter darkness. He woke up at the sound of Yugi's voice. "Hey, wake up!! Where gonna be late!!" "Uhhhhh, Yugi?" Atem slowly got up. "I had the weirdest dream. I was in this golden room with these odd clothes on. Then it went dark and that's all I can remember." Yugi looked at him funny. "Well, we can talk about it later, hurry up at get dressed, where going to the arcade today. Remember?"

Atem nodded at got dressed. They went down stairs to grab some breakfast and left for the arcade. When the got there Jounochi, Anzu and Honda where already there. Anzu noticed them and waved. "Hey guys!! What took you so long?" Yugi waved back. "Hey!! Sorry we took so long. I had a hard time waking up Atem." Jounochi stretched. "Well, since we're all here, let's go play some games!!!" "YEAH!!!"

After about 3 hours Jounochi and Honda had to leave, and Anzu had to do her shift at Burger World. So Yugi and Atem decided to head home.

_Hee hee hee. I'm coming for you Pharaoh._ Atem shook his head. "Get out of my head" He whispered. Yugi looked up at him. "You ok? You've been acting a bit strange today." Atem looked at him. "It's nothing, just a head ache." Yugi tilted his head in disbelief. Atem suddenly felt a splicing pain in his head and fell over, unconscious. Yugi caught him and yelled for help. _I will awaken. I will be set free._ That was the last thing Atem heard before falling into darkness. 3 days later he awoke and saw Yugi asleep with his head resting on the side of his bed.

He smiled. "Yugi." He stirred a bit then looked up. "Atem!! You're up!!" Yugi hugged him. "I was so worried about you." Atem put one arm around Yugis waist and rested his head on Yugis shoulder. "You shouldn't have been, but I'm glad that you're here." Soon Jounochi arrived. "Hey, what's up guys? Glad to see you awa-" He froze…he was a bit startled by the loving scene in front of him. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" He said a bit louder. Yugi and Atem both looked at Jounonchi and jerked away from each other, Yugi blushing slightly. Ever since he brought Atem home with him when he found him weak in an alleyway, he's always had a childish crush on Atem, even though he was 2 years older than him.

Anzu and Honda soon followed after Jounonchi and greeted them. Anzu gave a sigh of relief when she saw Atem awake. Honda sat down in a chair. "What happened to you dude? Yugi said you just suddenly fell over, gripping your head." Atem looked down, he was afraid of telling them about this "other" side of him, especially Yugi for he knew he wouldn't take it well. "I can't remember…" Was all he said. He would wait to tell them when Yugi wasn't around.


	2. Yoru

After about a week of the incident, every thing went back to normal. Yugi was still a bit worried about Atem but was relived when it never happened again after that. So he wasn't as stressed as before.

Atem and Yugi went to burger world with Jounonchi and Honda during the weekend on Anzus shift just to annoy her and get some food. They got there, ordered, and succeeded in annoying Anzu. Afterwards they sat there and talked, waiting for Anzu to finish her shift. Yugi left to go to the bathroom before they left. Once he was gone Atem asked them to sit down real quick. "There's something I need to tell you guys, but Yugi can't find out yet…because I don't think he'll take it well." Anzu looked concerned. "Atem…..what is it?" He looked down at the table. "I lied when I said I didn't remember what happened to me last week." Jounonchi and Honda didn't seem fazed but Anzu was a bit surprised. "What really happened then? She asked." "Well…I had this weird dream last night. I was in this golden room wearing what looked like ancient Egyptian clothes. Then everything went dark and figure appeared…but he looked like me only….evil. He said that he was me and that I was a great pharaoh from 5,000 years ago. And then I woke up." He paused. "The next day when we where walking home…it felt like this "other" me stabbed me in the head and so I fell over." Jounonchi and Honda where leaning over the table, listening closely. Anzu was in shock.

As soon as Anzu was about to say something Yugi came out of the bathroom. "What are you guys doing?" He giggled. They all looked over. "Nothing.." "Uh-huh sure, well lets go." They all left to go catch a movie, Blood and Chocolate. After words every one went they're separate ways. While Atem and Yugi where walking home Yugi stopped. Atem turned around. "What's wrong?" He walked up to Yugi. Yugi looked up. "Why do I get this feeling that you're hiding something from me? Atem took a step back. _How did he…..figure it out…so quickly? _"I was right!!! You are hiding something from me!!! Why won't you tell me?!" Atem was shocked by this sudden rage, this was something Yugi never did. "I didn't think you would take it well…" Yugi crossed his arms. "Please, it can't be that serious. It's not like you have this crazy evil half that's bent on making your life miserable and destroying the world."

Atem kind of looked down. "You couldn't have guessed perfectly….." Yugi looked at him astonished. "I was only joking…..Oh god your not serious are you???" Atem nodded. "You remember that dream I was telling you about?" "Yeah…why?" "Well…this whole thing has to do with that dream." Yugi stepped forward. "Go on." "When everything went black a figure began to approach me. But this figure was an evil form of me…..He said that he was my true self and that I was a great pharaoh of ancient Egypt." Yugi seemed to taking this all very well. "Then he said that he was going to awaken and try to continue what he started 5,000 years ago." "And that was…?" Atem hesitated. "He wants to destroy the world and remake it so that it suits he's needs……..no matter what the cost is." Yugi sat on a bench and sighed. "And so why did you think I wasn't going to take it well?" Atem shifted. "Well…..because he might kill me if he awakens again" Atem grabbed his head again and fell over on the ground.

**Flash Back**

Atem was fighting of gang members that had ambushed him on his way home. He was doing a pretty good job and had knocked down half of them. But soon more cam and was over taken. The beat him badly and left him to die in the alleyway. Yugi was walking home after spending some time with Anzu and the gang when he saw Atem stumble out of the alleyway and fall in Yugis arms. Yugi was shocked when he saw all the cuts and bruises on him arms and offered to take him to the Hospital, but Atem continuously refused to go. So, Yugi took him home and put him on the spare bed in his room. They soon became friends and Atem began living with Yugi, considering he didn't have a home any way. Over the time of him staying with Yugi, Atemu became more and more protective over him and cared for him deeply.

**End Flash Back**

Atem was once again in the golden room with the strange clothes. And again everything went dark and the strange figure approached him. "Your memories…are interesting" He said. "This…Yugi, you care for him, no?" Atem stood silent. "Hmmm, no answer, so am I wrong or are you just giving me the silent treatment?" Atem looked at him, and then spoke. "Who are you?" The figure laughed. "Haven't I told you, I am you and you are me. But if you want a name then I'll give you one, Yoru." He bowed. "What are you?" Atem questioned. Yoru looked at him in confusion. "Are we playing 20 questions now?" "CUT THE CRAP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!" "Ooooooh touchy." He sighed. "I am a child of the night. One that isn't bound to a mortal life." He soon faded away and the dream was over.

Atem jerked up from his bed but stopped in mid air when he felt like he had ran into something. When he looked to see what it was he was shocked…he had ran into Yugi……..and was kissing him. Yugi was just as shocked and soon pulled away covering his mouth, blushing a deep red. Atem was sitting up right doing the same, blushing slightly. "Sorry…" He said.


	3. Confesion

Yugi figures that this was his only chance to tell Atemu how he felt. "Don't be…" Yugi crawled over on top of Atem. Atem was blushing. "Yu-Yugi? What are you doing?" "Showing you something I can't put into words." Yugi closed the gap between them and kissed Atem flush on the lips. He only meant for it to be small, until he felt a hand on the back of his head, and a strong arm around his waist. He gasped when he felt a tongue run along his bottom lip.

Yugi's gasp was perfect enough for Atem to slide his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He heard Yugi moan into his mouth and that made him harder than he already was.

"Ahem!" They broke the kiss and looked over. Anzu was standing in the doorway. As if Yugi couldn't get any redder than he already was. "It's okay, it's just me. Be glad Honda or Jounon- Atem? Are you okay?" He had his head down ever since they noticed Anzu. "Hey Anzu, I don't mean to come off rude but, could you leave. I need to talk to Yugi about "You-know-what" She smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Once she left Atem got up and locked the door, then grabbed a chair to reinforce it. "So, what's up?" Yugi asked before he got tackled on the bed. He felt Atem kiss him again and he eagerly accepted. Atem's tongue was slowly massaging his mouth and he couldn't help but moan. His breath hitched when he felt hands roam under his shirts, soon lifting it up and over his head. "A-Atem." Yugi moaned as Atem kissed as he slowly kissed his way down his chest, teasing at his nipples. Then going lower, swirling his tongue around his navel.

Yugi's moans were enough to drive him over the edge but he couldn't just yet, not when Yugi was as fragile as this. He slowly went back up, ghosting over his nipples before he found this small patch of skin behind Yugi's ear. He licked it slowly and loved the way Yugi moaned a bit louder and writhed underneath him. He arched when Yugi's hands slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt, soon pushing off his shoulders. He sat up to pull it off all the way. He leaned back over only to have Yugi's hands on his chest again.

Yugi had seen Atem topless before, but never this close. He was slim yet muscular, with a few scars here and there, nut it only added to his charm. It was the reason all the girls would swarm him at the beach or pool. He hesitantly put his hand back on Atem's chest and slowly found his way to his favorite scar. It resembled a star that was almost directly over his heart. He lifted him self up to lick the scar and earned a low moan from Atem.

"Shit" was all Atem could manage, but it was in a low rasped voice. He pushed Yugi back down on the bed and kissed him again, more urgently then before. His hand went down to the bulge in Yugi's pants. He slowly rubbed it before undoing his pant and ripping them off, leaving Yugi in nothing but his boxers.

Yugi lifted himself up switched positions with Atem, he un-buttoned his pants and then slowly pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Atem looked at Yugi in full awe. "Oh shit that's hot." He said before helping Yugi pull off his pants. Yugi gave Atem an evil look. "It gets better." "Oh? Show me." Probably not a good idea. Yugi ripped off both their boxers before he grabbed Atem's member and slowly licked up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. "Oh FUCK YUGI!!" he grabbed Yugi's hair before he bucked up into Yugi's mouth. Making him deep throat him. The odd thing was, Yugi didn't gag, he worked like a pro and made Atem get close to his climax before stopping.

Atem was breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. "Where….where did you learn how to do that?" He asked. Yugi looked a bit ashamed and looked away. "Oh..." Atem crawled over to Yugi and kissed him passionately, while pushing him back down. He reached down and reached for Yugi's member. "Hmphf... Ahh!! Atem!!" Yugi broke the kiss and moaned loudly when his neglected cock finally got attention. Atem was pumping Yugi cock, increasing in speed with each pump. Yugi found himself thrusting into Atem's hand in the same rhythm. "Ahh…haa…A-Atem…ahh…stop, I'm gonna…AHHH ATEM!!!" Yugi moaned loud as he came into Atem's hand, throwing his head back hard against the mattress.

Atem raised his hand and licked Yugi's cum off his hand, and then leaned down to kiss Yugi. Not breaking the kiss he reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lotion stashed there. He put some on his fingers and then reached down to Yugi's entrance; he circled the opening and then stuck a digit in. Yugi yelped as he felt a finger go inside him. It hurt but felt so good. He soon adjusted to it and followed its rhythm, when he felt a second digit enter. It didn't hurt as bad as before and he adjusted quickly.

Atem wanted to stop when he heard Yugi yelped, but apparently Yugi adjusted quickly. When he entered a second digit, Yugi was fine. Not breaking the kiss he stretched Yugi out a bit before adding the third and final digit. Once he deemed Yugi ready he removed his fingers and broke the kiss. He positioned himself over Yugi and looked down at him. "Ready?" he asked. Yugi nodded and then wrapped his arms around Atem's neck.

He slowly slid himself into Yugi, and stopped when he was fully sheathed. He waited for Yugi to adjust to him. Yugi pulled Atem's head down and whispered. "Move…" Atem quickly obliged and started a slow, steady rhythm, slowly getting faster trying to create more friction. Both were moaning louder than before. "AHH ATEM!!" Yugi yelled. Atem found it, that small little bundle of nerves that sends an insane amount of pleasure through the entire body, His prostate.

Yugi shivered as an enormous amount of pleasure racked his body. "Hnn, do it again." Atem grinned as he put Yugi's legs on his shoulders so he could go deeper. He thrust in hard and hit it again, making Yugi to moan even louder. Atem grabbed Yugi member and started to pump in pace with his thrusts. "Ahh…haa…Atem…ahh…oh god…haa…Atem, Atem, Atem, ATEM!!!" Yugi came again, his fluids spilling all over his stomach and chest. That was it, two more thrusts and Atem was done for. He thrust hard both times before he came inside his new lover. "Fuck…YUGI!!!" He collapsed down on Yugi for a few minutes before drawing out of Yugi.

Yugi cuddled up to Atem. "I love you, always have, always will." Atem squeezed Yugi up to him. "I love you two. The both faded off into a blissful sleep.

"_Bad idea letting me know that…oh great Pharaoh. Ha ha ha ha ha!!"_

A/N Yay!!! lemon!!!I'm such a perv. XP oh well. R&R


End file.
